


Mixed Signals

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Jean-Jacques Leroy/Otabek Altin - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ❝otabek.altin started following you.❞in which Yuri was an ex-dancer who became antisocial for over a year until his ex-dance teacher, Victor and his fiancé Yuuri, made him sign up for instagram.[short chapters]





	1. Prologue.

An echo of a hand hitting a cheek could be heard over the sound the of music. 

He hadn't meant to cheat on his girlfriend of four and a half years. It just- happened.

He hadn't meant for it to end the way it did. Inside of a house that belonged to the host of the shitty party. 

He definitely hadn't meant for Mila to catch him making out with a someone else; a man.

But it had to end at some point as Mila would verbally abuse him every day. It wasn't healthy.

He had to make an escape.

Two and a half weeks passed and Yuri Plisetsky was moved from his overly expensive apartment in Russia and into a new temporary one in Kazakhstan.

A year had passed since then.

Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki had moved near Yuri. As they knew that he couldn't be alone in that moment. Even if he couldn't verbally announce it, Yuri needed help.


	2. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I've been sorta busy and had writers block.

"Yura, Yura!" Yuri turned his head to see Victor running toward him. 

The blonde sighed heavily, putting his earphones back in as he blasted music into his ears.

He then shut his eyes, relaxing slightly before his music was ripped away from him. "Yuri!" 

He was very much regretting giving Victor and Yuuri a spare key.

"You know what- You need to more socialization. And I know just the thing. It's called, Instagram. Have you heard of that? Probably not." Victor rambled on, acting like Yuri was completely stupid.

"I know what fucking Instagram is." Yuri finally snapped at the older man. "I'm not a fucking child, you asshole."  
He added, a vicious glare plastered on his face.

Victor ignored Yuri and started speaking again. "I made you an account already."

"I will fucking kill you." He threatened.

"Come look." The silver haired male led the younger boy towards his laptop. The screen lit up as Victor had just recently put it to sleep.

It showed the account that Victor had set up for the boy. Yuri internally sighed, then shook his head.

"Why-" He got cut off but Victor's finger was pressed onto his lips.

"You already have fifty followers- and another one just now.." Victor wiggled his eyebrows and turned the laptop to face Yuri.

"otabek.altin started following you"


	3. 0.2

"Ooh, he looks hot." Victor continued to scroll through 'otabek.altin's photos on his instagram page.

"Stop fucking stalking the guy, old man!" Yuri huffed. "And wouldn't that pig /love/ to know how you're checking out other men?" 

Victor rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He knows that he's the only one for me. Plus, this Otabek guy isn't my type. And he's nineteen. Too young. Not too young for you though." He winked.

"Oh fuck off!" Yuri stomped off to the kitchen area.

"I sent him a message!" The silver haired russian yelled to the other male.

"What?! Not on my profile, you did not! You fucking /asshole/" The younger boy screeched as he walked back into the room.

Victor sent him a smug smile as he got an instant reply.

It read "hey yuri, I'd love to get to know you as well. :) x"

"Delete the whole account!" Yuri exclaimed, anger clear in his voice as he spoke.

"No, you brat. You need more friends. And besides, what if he becomes a great friend of yours in the future?" The older man sighed out.

"Whatever."


	4. 0.3

_otabek.altin: you know i can see that you read my message right?_

**read.**

_otabek.altin: are you seriously ignoring me? you messaged me first, you know._

**read.**

_**typing...** _

_yura.pliisetsky: fuck off._

_otabek.altin: come on don't act like that now._

**read.**

**you have muted otabek.altin's chat.**

Yuri sighed as he slammed his phone down onto the table beside him.

He didn't have to listen to a word that anyone else said. He did not need friends or a relationship. They only complicated things. And he hated drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short :") 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments for a small pastel starsquare mix ▪★▪ ^-^


End file.
